


Missing her

by PixieBelle



Series: Keanu Reeves One Shots [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Journalist, Long-Distance Relationship, Met Gala, Romance, press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: Very short, cute, fluff with Keanu missing his wife while he is in Europe and she is attending the Met Gala in New York





	Missing her

Keanu was in Berlin tonight promoting John Wick Part 3. He had been away from home for over week now and beginning to feel a little worn out from it all but still he gave his whole self to the process answering everyone’s questions with a smile and kind words. 

As he worked his way down the line of press that evening he answered all the usual question regarding the making the film, returning the the franchise, the stunts etc. until one journalist after the usual questions turned the conversation. 

‘Have you seen the Met Gala has just begun in New York?’

‘No!’ Keanu’s eye lit up and a big smile spread across his face. ‘Just started, really? Did you know my wife is one of this year’s co-chairs?’

‘Yes I was just reading about it before you came in the room. Have you seen her outfit?’

‘No, I spoke to her earlier today but I haven’t seen or heard anything about her outfit. Have you seen it?’ Keanu questioned the journalist with wide eyes.

‘Yes, just wait.’ The young man said reaching for his phone with one hand while the other still held a microphone up to Keanu.

He unlocked his phone, the article still open and scrolled back up to the image of y/n handing Keanu his phone.

Keanu took the phone and a huge grin spread across his face as he examined the image, ‘Wow… Wow…’ Keanu looked the journalist in the eye, scraping his beard, ‘She looks incredible. I… I’m lost for words. I’m so proud of her she has worked so hard on this and I'm just missing her something crazy this week. I love her so much.’ 

Keanu finally handed back the phone. ‘Thanks Man, that’s made my night.’ He said shaking the journalists hand. ‘Thank you.’


End file.
